A Matter of Responsibilities
by zeynel
Summary: Sword is not responsible for what happened, that's all he will say... As he's enjoying it all. IosSword Yaoi - Lemon Complete


The Disclaimers: I unfortunately do not own Sword, nor Ios, nor Kanna nor Shekil or any of the others or anything in _Devil Devil_, or they would all have long nice mind-blowing sex all the time instead of fighting. I bet they would appreciate it much more. Sword would complain –he always does–, but he would appreciate. Greatly. Which is why I stole him for this fic. And Ios, too, of course. None of that would have possible without him. Isn't he a dear? _smile _

**A Matter of Responsibilities**

He was not responsible

He wanted things to be clear about that.

He held absolutely no responsibilities about what happened.

It was all the bloody angel's fault.

Damn.

He was tranquilly in his room when it happened. Well, Soma's room. But that was the same. Share a body, share the beddie.

Napping.

Half-sleeping.

And with no 'lil angels dancing naked in his head, thank you very much.

Absolutely none.

He was ready to swear on it.

And they had not long-blond hair.

Since there was none to begin with.

He was pleasantly dreaming, eyes closed, a smile dancing on his lips. Right hand making lasy circles on his chest, going lower, lower, stopping just at the edge of his boxers…

August in Japan was just sooo pleasantly hot, he felt almost like if he was back home. Back Hell. Warm enough to have nothing more than his boxers on and that was still too much.

He was half-thinking about throwing it off…

Only problem: it would have require him to move, and he was just sooo comfortably sprawled on his bed, one arm above his head, resting lifelessly on his pillow, legs spread, one bent at the knee, his toes curling deliciously on the sheets, the other falling on the side of the bed…

He let his fingertips slide leisurely under the fabric of the boxer, half-considering the efforts it would take to remove it. He had almost taken his decision when two hands, coming from nowhere, two deliciously strong… Err, **Disgustingly Wrong** hands appeared from nowhere, gliding on his sides, on his hips, on his legs, taking with them the annoying item.

He stilled.

And blinked.

Okay.

Right Hand?

On his stomach. Check.

Left Hand?

Above his head. Check.

Other hands?

None belonging to him.

Yet two were definitively still there.

Caressing his sides... Just so, so slowly… Trailing upon his hips... Sliding on his legs, on his thighs… Up and down, barely there, barely touching, like butterflies, sending shivers in his whole body…

_They were not his._

A weight settled between his legs, one hand falling on his knee, urging him to spread them more and a soft moan escaped his lips as he did so…

_They were not his._

He felt like purring, the shadow looming above him, those magical hands back on his body, touching, teasing, forming mysterious runes on his chest, on his stomach, on the inside of his thighs, just there, where his skin was Oh-so sensitive, never going as far as touching him… _Here_…

They were not _his_!

The shadow moved upon him, the weight shifted between his legs, a hand caressed his face before setting itself near his head.

He opened his eyes.

He wanted to remind he was absolutely not responsible of it all. Had he asked anything? No. And it all came as a shock to him. Therefore, he was not to be held responsible.

Okay, he had to admit that he was not surprise to see _someone_ above him.

I mean, the hands were not _his_.

So it was not a surprise.

He was not surprised either to notice that it was a male above him.

He was not surprised.

After all, he could recognise the feel of a man's hands. Same kind of his.

And, to be honest, he had often dreamed about them. Well, not _those_ specific ones, but male's hands. How they would feel on his body. On his face. On his chest. Bellow. And deep inside of…

Yes.

Yes, Yes, Yes. Sword the Demon, Evil of Evil, was a virgin.

When related to males, mind you. He was totally on the facts to sex with females. Loved it. Practiced it with great regularity. When in Hell, mind you. Here he didn't have that many opportunities.

He blamed Nanami for that.

The other girls, too.

And Sôma.

But Yes. YES.

He was still a virgin.

But only with males! He wanted it to be perfectly clear! He just had no experience… with males!

It just happened that Shiva had been the only male that he could have trusted enough to let him… Do _that_, and Shiva was his best friend. 'Bit like family. And he had never wanted to destroy their friendship. There had been times when he was almost _sure_ that Shiva Garland was… interested.

But the good opportunity had never presented itself.

NO, HE WAS NOT SHY!

He'd kill anyone daring to even suppose that he was shy!

He was Sword, SWORD, Sword the Demon that even High Class Demons feared, Evillest Devil Ever or not very far from it, one of the most lethal warrior around, he was certainly not SHY!

Even if he blushed.

And most of all, he wanted to make it clear that he had not shiver in pleasure in seeing the angel looming above him! In disgust, yes. Or rather not.

He had not shivered _at all_!

That was it.

Not at _all_.

No delicious shiver coursing through his body from his toes to the tips of his suddenly red ears, nope. And he certainly did not gasped seeing those burning eyes fixing him, caressing, eating away his body before fixing themselves again on his face, imprisoning his gaze in their burning depths.

Nope.

He had certainly not been reduced to a shivering pull of goo by this stare.

Certainly not.

Denial, thy name is Sword.

He was Sword the Demon, not a pretty boy trembling in expectation under the angel's eyes!

And he did NOT blush, noticing that the archangel –THAT was an archangel! – wore nothing except from a jean reeling low on his hips.

Top Button Undone.

He certainly did not blush. And no strangled moan escaped his throat. Not at all. Certainly not.

And _h_e had looked so kissable…

So NOT, So NOT!

Who says angels were all on the sweet fluffy stuff with no sex life at all? Perfects innocents Do-Gooders set on purity and all that shit?

Obviously, rumors were wrong.

He certainly did _not_ remember poems or murmurs of deliciously sweet nothings in his ear or cuddling or romance or a minimal of courting.

Fucking angel, not even acting as expected. Ho could he not be confused after that?

And his lips…

But it was not he who made the first move! It was Ios. ARGH! HE DIDN'T WANT TO THINK THAT NAME OUT LOUD! Fucking archangel. Fucking smirking. Fucking with his mind and his desires.

But he did nothing.

He just… Let him act as he wanted.

Okay, it had been pleasant. But not overly so! And even if his thoughts of "Hell, he's kissing me, he's kissing me, he's kissing me", "Satan, what is he doing with his _tongue_", "felt nice", "not fair, an angel should not manhandled a demon so easily" had soon fled his head to be replace by a "hmmmmmm…" and a "MOREMOREMOREMOREMORE!", it didn't mean anything! At All!

Even if he arched in the kiss. He was just trying to… throw the other off! That's it! He did not get totally hard the instant the kiss was bestowed… forced! Forced into him! And he did not moans in a litany of IOSIOSIOSIOSIOS when those lips leaved his own to attack his neck, teeth nipping at the tender skin, sucking, licking, and he certainly did not scream in pleasure when they continued they journey below, below, and closed around one nipple, inflicting it the same treatment before turning to the other.

The angel stopped his movement but he did not beg him to continue, feeling his smile against his skin when the blond –his hair felt so soft falling onto his chest, caressing it inadvertently, so nice under his fingers, so good! – the blond, the blond angel with the mind of a demon just kissed his nipple softly, licking it tenderly for some excrutating minutes before devouring it throughroughly, his hand dancing on his burning skin, keeping him in place so he could do nothing but to endure what was bestowed on him…

He was Sword and did not beg some fucking angel with a devilishly talented tongue set on torturing him with pleasure know to no man on earth!

He did not beg the bloody dashing blond with the hands of a devil who ignited a furnace in him with the simplest touch, delighting in caresses, pinching his nipples almost forcefully before kissing the Oh-so sweet pain away in the most exquisite way!

He did not beg _him_ to continue, to PleasePleasePlease continue and do more and anything and that he'd do anything if he could just Pllleeeeeease continue and touch him _again_, just _that_ way, and certainly did NOT scream his name in pleasure when his tongue entered his navel in a silent promise for more to come.

His legs did not spread further apart without his accord when _his_ so-hot burning breath fell just here, just on the aching pulsing point between his legs and he did not gasped, suddenly paralysed, when he felt his hands, those so damn incredible hands on his ass, squeezing it lightly before sliding between the two perfectly round globes.

And the Blond… Ios did not chuckled, suddenly amused, while asking him if he was still a virgin and he certainly did _not_ admit he was!

And the angel didn't ask… didn't ask… What he asked!

He could say it, he was not _shy_!

He…

Ios…

Did NOT ask "if he preferred to be taken on his back or from behind" and certainly did NOT add that "nonetheless, he wanted to see his face"!

It was, it was… He was an Evil Devil, for Hell's sake!

Those kinds of things did not happen to Evil Devils!

Particularly those whose name is Sword!

Which is why he certainly did NOT blushed from his little toes to the roots of his hair while a strangled cry escaped his lips when a lubrificated finger touched his entrance!

And did not turn his head like a virgin maiden, eyes tightly shut, to avoid meeting Ios's eyes!

Of course he did not comply when Ios ordered him to open his eyes… But they did NOT blink open of their own accord when he heard the sound of a zip being undone!

And he did _not_ cry in shock and a bit of pain when the finger had suddenly penetrated his little tight virgin hole, his eyes catching at the very same moment the huge presence of Ios's arousal, long, thick, red and with a bit of precome already leaking from the tip… A part of him did _not_ gulp inwardly at the though of the soon-to-be inside of him huge monster whereas another part of him certainly did _NOT_ rejoice at the though, standing _up _even more proudly at the idea!

The Demon he was did _not_ cry again, tears forming at the corner of his eyes when a second lubrificated finger joined the first and the archangel began scissoring him, preparing him for what was to come and he did _not_ whimper when the fingers softly caressed his prostate nor did he began to move in rhythm to the two and soon three fingers so they would touch this point which each movements, each entrée, while he begged the angel to PleasePleasePlease without knowing anymore what he wanted him to do.

And most of all, he did _not _protest when Ios retired his fingers because certainly, that was what he wanted, being his enemy and he did _not_ let him grab his legs, spreading them even more apart, if possible, nor did he let him lift them, putting them on _his _shoulders, his tender ass now soo vulnerable to intrusion, to the beast, the red serpent dripping some drops of its semence not one inch away from his entrance!

And…

He did _not_ gasped when the archangel bent over, his warm breath tickling his nose, his body trapped under the one of the tall muscular blond, completely at his mercy nor where his cries muffled in a kiss when Ios penetrated him in a swift movement, his whole member entering his little hole, tearing him apart, ripping him of his last shreds of innocence in one long swift thrust before pausing a moment, the whole shaft of the archangel buried in him to the hilt…

The friction of the enormous appendage inside of him hurt and then felt so good at the same time, it filled him completely and yet he wanted more of it! The feel of the rough fabric of the jean, so different from the slick feeling of_ his_ sweaty skin was driving him totally crazy but he did _not _asked him to move, begging him wantonly to 'please, please, he'd do anything, anything, but please, to give him more' while trying to initiate the move, undulating under the blond as much as the position allowed him to!

And the bastard!

Stupid fucking deliciously hot moron of an angel smiled, he smiled, those bloody teasing hands on his hips, stopping all movements despite his best protests and kissing away at an impossibly slow pace the tears of frustration that had formed in his eyes before finally caving in and, hands still on him controlling his movements as he withdrew slowly, slowly, until nothing but the very tip of his member remained in the demon, this damn creepy mysterious smile on his lips, Ios rammed back into the willing body, finally letting go of all semblance of control as he pulled out and in repeatedly, pounding into the tender body under him again and again and again, each trust more violent and more deep than the last and Sword could do nothing but to endure the torture inflicted upon him.

He was nearing the edge, he was so close and yet the damn archangel interrupted yet _again_, no more than one second but it felt like an eternity for the demon reduced to screams of pleasure and pleas for release. Ios opened his eyes wide, face flushed and eyes burning in passion before entering him again, changing the direction of his thrusts Oh-so slightly, so deliciously, his eyes fixed avidly on his face and Sword lose it, his orgasm touching him harder than it ever had in his whole life as reality disappeared around him apart from the body of the blond still pounding into him and he just had the time to feel the blond's climax as he exploded inside of him, his warm seed spilling into him, before losing conscience.

* * *

When he woke up, he was cradled in the arms of the archangel, feeling both sore and satiated. They were in the blond's bed, the angel having moved them to the taller room.

The sheets felt nice around his body.

The strong, warm arms embracing him, too…

The blond had finished to take his clothes of, obviously. He could feel his whole length against him, the angel's lean naked body pressed against his own. The arms around him felt rather possessive. And protective.

He was please to note that he did not have to fight too much to restrain his blush. It did not go any further than his neck before retreating on his cheeks only.

Ios was looking at him, clearly amused and with a smug look in his eyes.

It made him frown. This set the angel into fits of laughter.

He scowled.

He did not want to think about the fact that the blond had not even needed to touch him _here_ to have him completely undone in his arms.

But he wanted to make it clear that he was not responsible for what had happened.

Obviously.

The angel was entirely at fault.

With that in mind, he rested his forehead against his lover's chest, closing his eyes. Time to sleep; stupid angel had worn him out.

The End

Eheh…_ grins_ This is what I do when I'm waiting for an English exam… Sorry for those who expected a new part of Sword ½, but I had to keep thinking in English! I hope this little ficcie will help you wait for the next part of Sword 1/2… Lots of kisses!

I just _love_ In Denial Sword… _sigh in bliss _Normally there should have just been a kiss and cuddling. Maybe some caresses, but no more. I got taken a bit far away… Dyou mind? _blinks innocently_ If so, why are you still reading this?

Wish you lot lots of nice dreams…

Now… Review, pleeeease! _On her knees, begging_


End file.
